1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigerator including a valve assembly that opens and closes a path connected between a condenser and an expansion valve based on an operational state of a compressor to control flow of refrigerant.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating parts configured of a freezing cycle formed in a conventional refrigerator. FIG. 2 is a diagram schematically illustrating the freezing cycle of the conventional refrigerator.
In reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional refrigerator forms a freezing cycle and the conventional refrigerator includes a compressor 1, a condenser 2, an expansion valve 3, an evaporator 4 and a path through which the refrigerant flows to connect the other parts. The compressor 1 compresses the refrigerant gas in a predetermined pressure. The condenser 2 condenses the refrigerant gas to become a high pressure liquid. The liquidated refrigerant flows to a valve 5 through a drier, and a flow path of the refrigerant is branched. Each branched flow path of the refrigerant is adiabatic-expanded through the expansion valve 3 to be low pressure liquid refrigerant. Each refrigerant is heat-exchanged with the high temperature air inside the refrigerator at each evaporator 4 and is evaporated to cool the air inside the refrigerator. Hence, the evaporated low pressure refrigerant gas is collected in the compressor 1 again.
The compressor 1 is alternately operated and stopped to control the temperature inside the refrigerator. Specifically, while the compressor 1 is operated, the valve 5 is opened to supply the refrigerant to the expansion valve 3 and the evaporator 4, such that the refrigerant is circulated. From the time at which the compressor 1 is stopped to the time at which the compressor 1 is re-operated, the valve 5 is closed to stop flow of a refrigerant cycle. As a result, the efficiency of the refrigerant cycle is enhanced.
However, the conventional refrigerator fails to stop the flow of refrigerant completely because of a structural defect of the valve 5, even when the valve 5 is closed. As a result, even from the time at which the compressor 1 is stopped to the time at which the compressor 1 is re-operated, the refrigerant at the condenser happens to flow into the evaporator, thereby deteriorating the overall efficiency of refrigerant cycle.